Sword of Xian
by tombraiderfan2006
Summary: Lara and her friend Daniel find little infomation on a sword, Sword of Xian, which turns out to be one of three swords. Joing Lara as she races against time to get to each sword before it falls into the wrong hands. Please read and review, Thanks.


Lara Croft

Tomb Raider:

Sword of Xian

Starring Lara croft

By: Daniel Sherwood

The rain poured down hard that afternoon, The Tomb Raider had just gotten back from her vacation. She had gone to her room to take a quick nap; she hadn't slept very well the night before. Ring, ring, the phone woke her up. "Hello?" she tiredly asked. "Mrs. Croft, we need you again." Said the voice.

"What is it this time?" asked Lara, not wanting to go on another adventure. "The Sword of Xian." Said the voice. "Okay, Dwayne I'll do some research in the morning right now I just got back from my vacation and I need the sleep." Lara told him. "I'll fax you the info that I have." Dwayne replied. "Sounds good, thanks Dwayne." She sat the phone down on the table and went back to sleep.

The next day, she had just finished packing when the phone rang. She picked up the phone, "Hello?" she asked. "Lara are we going to take about what happened between us?" said the voice. "Jason, look can we do this later?" she asked. "No I want to talk about it now." He was starting to get angry and that was just putting it mild. "Jason I'm busy."

"With what?" he angrily asked. "I've gotta go and get an artifact, its what I do remember?" she told him firmly. "Oh and Jason I do NOT want this to get into the news." She said than hung up the phone.

The Tomb Raider got onto her computer, Zip who just gotten out of prison wanted to talk to her. She logged on and goggled Sword of Xian. "Oh my gosh." Here is want she read:

The Sword of Xian

Creator: Unknown (Some say that it was created by the heat of the dragon.)

Date: Unknown

Facts: Has the "Ultimate power"

In an underground tomb or temple

"There's not a lot of information about the sword." The Tomb Raider said. She hit the print button. Than she printed her plane information logged off and when to bed.

At the airport, "Miss. Croft." Said the manager. "Your plane is ready. Will you be needing anything else?" he asked. "No thanks." She said. She went through security and got on the plane.

The plane landed to refuel, than went up into the air. The Tomb Raider fell asleep. She looked around. **I've been** **here,** she thought. There was something very strange about this place. Something flashed before her eyes, she blinked but it was gone. She had a feeling, a bad feeling. Than it hit her like rocks falling down.

"Oh shit." She said. She had been here before. She was in China. But just not in China, but in an underground temple. She saw someone walking up to the sword; she blinked only for a second. The next time she opened her eyes was to see what was happening with the plane.

It was going down and it wasn't very far from the city of Xian. "What the hell is going?" Lara asked the pilot, but the pilot was well, out cold. "Shit!" she grabbed a parachute and jumped out of the plane.

"Lara," said a familiar voice. "Daniel." She said. Daniel Kang, is a friend that Lara can trust. "I just got your message. The sword of Xian, its an interesting artifact." He said. "Why do you say that?" she asked him.

"Well, its apart of three sword, Seth and Anubis." He said. "You mean there's two more?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. They walked into the little house. "As you know there is not a whole lot of information on the Sword of Xian, but from what I could find out is that they are apart of something even bigger." Daniel told her, his tone told Lara that he was worried. "Don't worry, as long as I'm here nothing will happen to anyone but the bad guys." That helped him a little bit, but not as much. They went back out of the little house and Lara took out her bionics. She zoomed in to where they were digging.

"Its not very far, from here." Lara told Daniel. "Let's get ready." They went back inside.

The Tomb Raider placed her guns in the holsters. "Ready." They went out the door and got into the jeep. It started pouring rain. "This can't be a good omen." Lara said, she had a bad feeling. They drove off.

The jeep stopped, and our heroin had been sleeping, she woke up to see what was going on. A jeep pulled up, and they were at the site. A man stepped out of the jeep. "Daniel, and this must be the famous Tomb Raider, Lara Croft." Said the man. "Well you know me and I haven't a clue of you are." She said. "You'll have to excuse me, my name is Jesse Youngwood." He said. "Nice to meet you Jesse." Lara said; she didn't like him.

"Daniel how can you be sure that he will not try and steal the sword away from us?" Lara asked; being a little bit careful. "I don't, but we can sneak past the guards tonight." He told her. "Lets get going."

Dusk fell, and Lara and Daniel were halfway to the temple's entrance. "One two we run." Whispered Daniel. The spotlight turned to the right and they both sprinted. "Made it." She said. "Yeah, but I think Jesse knew that we have gone." And they went into the temple.

"Whoa!" Daniel put his hand out to stop Lara. "You just about set of a boulder." He told her with a smile. "You haven't lost the touch have you?" she asked him; she too smiled back. "No I haven't." he replied. They stepped over the wire. "That was weird." The Tomb Raider said. "What was?" asked Daniel. "The Trap. How did you know it was a boulder?" she was cautious. "I saw Jesse placing it there." He told her. They continued.

Daniel Stepped on the wrong brick and darts started to activate. "Damn it." He said under his breath. "Its fine, I set traps off all the time." Lara was trying to make him feel better. They enter a huge room, Gold all around, diamonds, rubies, and the sword in the middle of it all. "Oh my God." The Tomb Raider only wanted one thing and one thing only and that was the sword.

Lara started to walk towards the sword, but a gun was pointed at her back, "Don't move." Lara turned around kicking the man behind her. "Shame on you Mrs. Croft." Jesse stepped from the shadows. "Jesse, somehow I knew something was not right here." The Tomb Raider said.

"Get the sword." Jesse shouted. Two men went up and got the sword. He turned back to Lara, who was smiling. "What are you smiling about?" he asked, rudely. "You've made a huge mistake." She told him. The sword burst into flames and the two men dropped it. The temple shook, Lara ran to the near by pool, Daniel followed her. They dived in. There was a loud bang!

They surfaced. They got out and Daniel went to the sword. Everyone was dead, all except for Jesse, who from behind a pillar, he shot Daniel. "Jesse, I saw that." Lara shouted. Jesse looked all around and he couldn't see Lara anywhere. "CROFT!" he yelled. Lara jumped down, behind him. She took out a pistol, he turned around and Lara hit him with her pistol.

She ran to Daniel, grabbed the sword, and helped Daniel up. "Are you okay?" she asked him. "Yeah, I'm fine, just get the hell out of here, Lara." He told her. "Not with out you." She said, firmly. He put his arm around her, and off they went, but what they didn't know was that they were going to meet Jesse again.

The Tomb Raider drove to the hospital, and helped Daniel into the hospital. "Go home and tell Andy what is going on." Said Daniel. "I will, we'll come visit you." Lara said as she left the room. She didn't like leaving him, but she had to go home and do a lot more research, and tell Andy what had happened.

Lara Croft, Tomb Raider is  Crystal Dynamics, Core Design, Sword of Xian, and other characters in the story are  Daniel Sherwood,


End file.
